PROJECT SUMMARY - LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION The AECC senior leadership develops and implements the Center's research mission and goals, as guided by strategic planning and internal and external advisory committees. AECC's senior leadership represent key elements in the research establishment at Einstein with three current and one former department chair, one section chair, and one former program leader. Senior leadership positions that are unchanged since 2013 include the Deputy Director, Roman Perez-Soler, MD, the Associated Director for Laboratory Research, Pamela Stanley, PhD, the Associate Director for Clinical Research, Joseph Sparano, MD, the Associate Director for Population Sciences, Thomas Rohan, MBBS, PhD, the Associate Director for Therapeutics, Susan Horwitz, PhD, the Associate Director for Administration, Richard Seither, PhD, MBA. There are three new senior leadership appointments, the Associate Director for Community Outreach and Engagement, Bruce Rapkin, PhD, and the Associate Director for Cancer Research Career Enhancement, Anne Bresnick, PhD. Dr. Shalom Kalnicki was appointed as Associate Director for Clinical Services (not a CCSG-funded position) to replace Dr. Steven Libutti. The Senior Leadership plays an active and critical role in oversight of all basic, clinical, population-based programs, and in catalyzing transdisciplinary, collaborative, and translational research at the Cancer Center. The Senior Leadership interacts within the context of several key advisory venues: (1) the Executive Committee (all senior leaders) and (2) the Steering Committee (senior leaders, program leaders, and other key AECC members). In addition, the Director's Council, that includes the Director, Deputy Director and Associate Directors for Laboratory Research, Clinical Research and Administration, meets weekly. The Executive Committee is advisory to the Director on Strategic Planning, the ongoing evaluation of programs and shared resources, and the identification of high-priority recruitment and technology needs, selection of External Scientific Advisory Committee (ESAC) members, planning for, and the review of ESAC reports, implementation of ESAC recommendations, the allocation of Developmental Funds for recruitment, pilot projects and the development of new shared resources. The Senior Leadership has played a vital role in guiding the AECC during the period of change in College ownership to Montefiore Health that began shortly after the 2013 CCSG renewal. Beyond the ongoing roles of Senior Leadership in Planning and Evaluation activities, there are three established mechanisms: (i) Formal Strategic Planning, (ii) The External Scientific Advisory Committee, which includes four current and one past director, and two deputy directors of comprehensive cancer centers and (iii) the annual off-campus center-wide retreat ?Advances?. A description of these mechanisms for planning and evaluation and their impact is provided.